Mary and John's First Date
by shallowz
Summary: Mary arranges her version of a first date with John.


Title: Mary and John's First Date

Author: shallowz

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: PG13

Pairings: John/Mary – and a dash of the Impala

Warnings/spoilers: none, pre-series

Word count: 2506

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not ours. No profit being made … etc.

Summary: Mary arranges a first date with John. Sequel to First Time Mary Met John and First Time John Met Mary, and prequel to First Time John Met Dean.

_Serendipitous_ was the best word Mary could come up with when she ran into Kate at the grocery store. To Mary, it proved that if you put the intention out there, events will fall into line as needed.

Mike's wife was a generous, wonderful woman. She also possessed a trait that Mary, unashamedly, was going to take advantage of. Kate was a talker, and just a bit of a gossip, in the nicest way.

"Mary! How are you, honey?" Kate greeted. Mary smiled, adjusting the grocery bag she carried.

"Never better." Just remembering a grease covered, well built body made it so. "Yourself?"

"Just fine. In fact, since Mike finally hired another mechanic life has been wonderful."

_Bless you, Kate_. Mary's smile grew.

"I saw him yesterday. The Impala is in for repairs." Mary gave a slight frown. "He's more competent than that other guy, isn't he?"

Kate was sharp. Diversion was needed. It wouldn't serve to have Kate see her interest in Mike's newest mechanic. If there was going to be gossip, Mary wanted to make sure it was well and truly deserved.

"Oh, yes!" Kate hurried to reassure her. Mary's protectiveness of her car had hit rather legendary proportions. "Mike says John is the best he has seen. Very nice young man. I've had him over for dinner a few times; John being new in town and all."

"Mike trusts him?"

Kate nodded, stepped closer, and in a confidential tone, "Mike has been looking for a partner for awhile with there being so much business. He and John are discussing it."

"So soon?"

Kate nodded. "John worked at a garage in Kansas City. Mike checked out his references and the owner practically sang his praises. Offered John more money in an effort to keep him, but John said big city life wasn't for him." Kate took a breath. Mary breathed with her. "John likes to specialize in the old cars, and with the reputation Mike has with the classics, John came to Lawrence."

Mary had no doubts that John knew his way around the classics. However, it was nice to have confirmation of that since he might be the mechanic working on her car.

"That's comforting to know." Mary said. "I'm glad Mike has finally found someone as good as he is. Your husband works too hard."

"Don't I know it." Kate sighed. "I was really starting to worry about him. Twelve, fourteen hour days. Now, with John, he's been cutting back a little. In fact, John insisted he close up tonight. Said with him having no one waiting for him at home that Mike should spend more time with his wife, so Mike is taking me out on a date."

Kate's hands went up to form quotes around the word date as she giggled. Mary laughed, and at that moment couldn't have adored the woman more.

"So, where are you going?"

The Mustang spun out of the lot; the driver grinding the gears the entire way. John grimaced and had to look away.

Mike shrugged. "Good for business."

"Point."

"You have a good sense of the Impala, catching what I didn't. You mind starting on it?"

"Be a pleasure. She's a beauty."

"That she is. Won't find a better maintained car. Mary's grandfather was the original owner, and he babied that car the its entire life." Mike said grinning. "That was a man who appreciated a good car."

"He still around?"

"Died a few years back." Mike's expression turned a little wistful. "Miss that old guy. Most wicked sense of humor you could find and knew his cars. He had several over the years, but the Impala was the only car he could never part with. And Mary is the same. Think she takes more after her grandpa than her parents."

"That so?" John said. Keep talking. Keep talking. _Please_.

Mike grinned. "Yeah. Man doted on his granddaughter, I can tell you that. He taught Mary how to drive in that car, and when she turned eighteen he gave her the Impala. Her parents about fainted."

John's eyes widened. "I thought maybe she inherited it."

"Nah, the old guy said he wanted to see her enjoy it. Knew Mary would take care of her. Of course, he made sure of it. I've got parts here because he wanted it so we wouldn't have to go looking. That's why I've got a timing chain on hand."

"Smart man. Wish I could have known him." John meant that sincerely. He always respected a far thinking person and those with an appreciation for good, tough cars.

"Well, you get to know Mary, you'll get to know her grandpa. Two peas in a pod. Think she scares guys off because she knows more about cars than they do, and she's the kind of woman who doesn't suffer fools. " Mike laughed, shaking his head.

With any luck, and with the help of the Impala, John had every intention of getting to know Mary.

Shortly, before Mike's garage was due to close, Mary walked onto the garage lot. She had seen Mike leave, and waved as he drove off for his "date".

A sweet rumble emanating from inside the shop made her smile.

_That's my girl. _

It was a nice night. Getting a little cooler, but pleasant, and she took a moment to just listen to the sound of her baby. _Grandpa, you'd be happy at how she purrs._

Walking in she saw the driver's side door open, and John sitting behind the wheel, a cloth of some kind carefully draped over the driver's seat.

Right then and there, Mary fell in love. Head over heels, heart banging love.

He had covered the seat. In his hands he held shammy cloths to avoid getting oil on the steering wheel or her keys.

If that hadn't turned her into a puddle of goo, the man himself certainly would have and did. There was such a fierce look of concentration on his face while he listened to the Impala's motor. His head tilted down and eyes closed.

All tall, dark, and lean.

_Intense_.

Made her all shivery.

Like yesterday, the coveralls hung around his waist showing a hint of jeans. Those nicely built arms were liberally covered in oil, with a few scraps showing that her girl hadn't been entirely cooperative. One of those long legs was stretched outside of the car, while the other was inside working the accelerator giving the engine a few revs.

There was nothing, _nothing_, she had ever seen that was hotter than John.

And her baby sounded perfect. Mechanic competence on top of those looks. There was a victory high five going off in her head.

John listened with no little amount of satisfaction at the smoothness of the Impala. There just wasn't anything like the sound of a finely tuned engine. Especially when he had a hand in making it happen.

Movement out the windshield caught his attention. His head shot up as the hood closed, and there was Mary with a grin that lit him up just looking at it, and made him very grateful he was already sitting down.

Damn, she was a beautiful woman.

John knew his answering grin held a bit of smugness as he revved the Impala one last time, and Mary's head went back as she laughed.

Felt like he won the lottery.

Pleased that she was obviously happy with the results, John turned off the engine.

"Good evening, John."

Oh, yeah. That _voice_.

"Evening, Mary." John slid out of the car and stood up.

"She sounds wonderful."

"Pleasure to work on." He pulled the drop cloth off the seat. "You came just in time."

"Yes, I did."

John blinked at the lower, softer tone.

"Mike said not to worry about payment tonight." He informed Mary, hiding his momentary confusion by folding the drop cloth.

"I'll stop in tomorrow. Are you unattached, John?"

No confusion there. He met her direct gaze with his own.

"Yes. How about you, Mary?"

"The same. I'm thinking I'm going to change that." The woman smirked at him. _Smirked. _

"Wouldn't be opposed to changing that myself." John always had a fondness for straight forward people. He was finding a whole new appreciation for that trait tonight. He joined her at the front of the car. Taking the folded cloth from John, Mary laid it on the hood and sat on it.

"Would tonight be agreeable?"

"I believe it would." He grinned down at her up turned face.

"Good." She reached up, and he suddenly remembered just how dirty he was.

"Wait, wait. I'm filthy." He protested. She laughed.

"John, take a look at what I'm wearing."

Well, how about that. Jeans that had definitely seen some years and a tee shirt that had obviously been used for painting.

Wait…

"You planned this?" He asked startled, and didn't protest when her forefinger hooked in the belt loop of his jeans, reeling him in. Gently, inexorably.

"Most definitely." Her eyes twinkled. "Work for you, John?'

"Works for me, Mary." He smiled, then turned serious. "I want something better for you."

Her smile softened. "Thank you, but, John, you have absolutely no idea how sexy you are in all that grease. I've wanted to take your clothes off since yesterday."

Well, _damn_.

How do you argue with that? _Why_ would you argue with that?

John felt his heart give an extra kick, and he moved in closer while she hooked her legs behind his knees. He glanced at his oil stained hands, shrugged, and did what he wanted to do since yesterday. He buried them in all that blond hair, dipped his head and kissed her. She wasn't shy about meeting him.

Senses scattered to the four winds with a kiss that was so much more than a kiss; it left him lightheaded. He was certain that he was having an out of body experience. Mary melted into him while simultaneously inhaling him.

Breaking away to breath, he let his forehead rest against hers.

"You really want me to make love to you on your car?"

"No." His breath caught. "We are going to have sex on my car. We'll make love at your place later."

Her grin was cocky and sure, and John saw his future in her eyes. He knew lust. Knew it was part of this. He was also pretty sure he had been swept off his feet, and had fallen hard.

It didn't hurt.

"I'm going to lock up." Man, how sappy was it that he already missed her wrapped around him as he went to pull the shop door closed. Turning back, he stuttered to a stop at the picture presented before him.

Mary was standing, kicking off her battered tennis shoes and doing this shimmy thing out of her jeans that made parts of him just stand up and take notice. And if he had any doubts of this not being planned, the slim packet in her hand disproved that.

"hoorah," he exhaled, and lifted a foot to untie his boot. Funny how motivated a man could be given the right cause. He smoothly toed off his boots, and shed his coveralls without ever taking his eyes off her.

Well, well, if Mary thought he was something to look at in the coveralls, he was even better without them. Jeans so old they had formed to his legs, and those thigh muscles …

… and more on that later. Time for touching. Lots and lots of touching.

John came close, all warm, smelling of motor oil and maleness. She ran her hand over those stomach muscles that were so satisfyingly solid, and quivering at her touch. John folded his arms around her with that gentle, careful strength of a man who knew he was strong, and it was good.  
_  
__Perfect_.

It was like coming home when Mary's arms wrapped around his back, pulling him in. His entire world rocked when she eased back on the hood taking him down with her.

John would never be able to see that long blond hair again without remembering how it looked spread across the gleaming black hood of the Impala.

Mary drove John to work the next morning. True to her word, they had ended up at his apartment, where he insisted he clean up. Mary insisted that she help. Never had experienced a shower like that one. He felt a laugh bubble up at the memory, which in turn died away to an odd ache recalling when they finally had made love in his bed. A mixture of fierceness and gentleness he would never forget. They had slept a little, but mostly they had talked with her head pillowed on his chest. John had never talked with anyone like that. Mary made it easy.

She made everything easy.

John slid out of the car and went around the driver's side to get in one last kiss. She smiled into it, and he reluctantly pulled away.

"See you later?"

"I think that should be a given," she said laughing. Her expression became thoughtful and little something else that John couldn't identify. It was a look he later learned to be a wary of.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to marry you. Would next Friday night work for you?"

"Sure, I've got nothing else planned."

"Good. How about kids?"

"Two?"

"Two works."

"Okay," he said, patting the car door by Mary's shoulder and stepping away.

With a last smile to him, Mary eased the car back out of the garage lot. John watched her go.

**Oh my, _God._**

Suddenly, John had absolutely no air in his lungs. The ground tilted underneath his feet, and his whole body shuddered.

Mary asked him to _marry_ her.

He had said, _yes_.

Yes, to a woman he just met.

Made love to on her car.

_Who chose him._

And just like that John was breathing easy and back on solid ground.

Yes, he was going to marry that woman.

He was a smart guy.

John watched that black car until it was out of sight, but neither the car, nor the woman driving it, left his mind. Suspected they never would.

Best first date **_ever_**.

Mary grinned, looking into the rearview mirror to catch a last glance at that long, lean figure standing with his hands in his pockets.

She was going to marry that beautiful man. She was going to have his babies. Gorgeous babies. She was going to be blissfully happy. She had no doubts.

After all, life was too short for second guessing.


End file.
